Living as a Monster with Touhou Series as my Ability
by levelgap
Summary: A Japanese Girl named Hanagami Yume was reincarnated as a demon when she came to her senses. She doesn't know why but she wake up in the middle of the place where a lot of dangerous creatures are surrounding it. This is her story about her struggles to live in another world ... Or not! She have a cheat! And it's using the abilities of any Touhou Characters!
1. Prologue

***Warning* This story is created by Levelgap ; The characters , places , events , and other stuffs might not be the same on the original material and if you don't like it , Just don't read this!**

 **Disclaimers : I don't own Touhou or anything on it. Touhou is owned by ZUN or any references that will appear here. I only own the randomness.**

* * *

 **Prologue : New Body**

 **(Yume's POV)**

... Huh? ... What is-?

"AAAAAUUUUUUUUUU!"

"!?"

I was surprised when I heard that howl full of malicious intent.

I immediately stand up and look at my surroundings.

I was in the middle of a desolated land full of dead trees and there are gray mist surrounding the whole area that makes it hard to see the surroundings.

This is scary ... How did I come here!?

"Grrr!"

"Eeeek!"

I shrieked in fear when I heard a very close growl of an animal.

Looking at my back , I saw a very large black wolf. I don't know how large ... I just know it was more larger than a truck!

... I don't know ... What is happening!

* * *

When I came to my senses , I realize that I was holding my head while kneeling on the ground. I was somewhat curling into a ball.

... The monster ... Is gone?

When I raise my head , I saw no monster anymore.

... I am still in a desolate land full of dead trees and gray mists.

"Auuuuu!"  
"Roooar!"

I heard a lot of noises on my surroundings. All of it are bestial roars and howls.

... This is not a dream right? ... Then , Why am I still alive!? , I thought I was seen by a very large black wolf?

... I can feel presences everywhere.

"... This is bad , I need to get out of here"

Muttering to myself , I walk out of this area by skillfully walking without making a sound.

... I don't know why , I instinctively know how to move stealthily.

... Wait a minute , I felt like my line of sight is on the lower side. Did I get shorter!?

I don't know ... I'll just think about this next time ... For now , I need to get out of here!

* * *

After awhile ...

I found a small hole on a ground and felt that nothing is there so I immediately go inside there.

It was narrow but I was somewhat fit in there with some spare room to it.

... How did this happen? ... I thought I was at the school?

I think there was this blinding light that just engulfs my vision or something ... And then I am here?

Ugh ... This is so wrong! ... Why am I in a very dangerous place when I opened my eyes!?

Did I get tranported to another world or something!?

... Wait , I think my hands are smaller than what I remembered it to be.

... Don't tell me!?

"... I was reincarnated ..."

I muttered that to myself while feeling confuse about it.

... Is there any status screen or something in this world? ... This might be another world right?

 **[Status]**

 **No Name ~ Level 1 (Max : Level 10)**

 **Species : Lesser Demon Spawnling**  
 **Title : None**  
 **Rank : 1**  
 **Age : 0**  
 **Gender : Female**  
 **EXP : 0/100**

 **Stamina : 10/10**  
 **Mana : 10/10**

... That's it? ... That's my status ...

And wait ... Demon!? ... I am a demon!?

No way! ... Why!?

... I really am reincarnated ... It's fortunate that I still have a humanoid form ... Still ... A demon? ... I think I can't go to a human society with this kind of race ...

... I wonder ... Why did this happen to me?

 ****End of Prologue****

 **[Status]**

 **No Name ~ Level 1 (Max : Level 10)**

 **Species : Lesser Demon Spawnling**  
 **Title : None**  
 **Rank : 1**  
 **Age : 0**  
 **Gender : Female**  
 **EXP : 0/100**

 **Stamina : 10/10**  
 **Mana : 10/10**

 _ **[Innate]**_

 _ **"Eastern Dream"**_

 _ **(Eastern Dream : Currently Using)**_

 _ **Komeiji Koishi (Passive/Active)**_

 **A/N**

 **The story of one of the seven fragments of Yume.**

 **This time , It's about her becoming a monster!**

 **Well ... I can't think of a monster that wasn't gross but still wasn't used on any novels but I gave up after thinking for awhile.**

 **That's why I picked the demon race!**

 **Well , I am planning to make a some sort of a cliche event that always happens to most OP Isekai protagonist that are monsters.**

 **And like any others , This story won't spoil anything about the other stories about Yume so you can read this without being worried at all.**

 **I will still continue the first one which is My Cheat Ability Came From Touhou so don't worry!**

 **I just post this because I getting excited of posting this.**

 **Review if you like , Helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


	2. Chapter 1

***Warning* This story is created by Levelgap; The characters, places, events, and other stuffs might not be the same on the original material and if you don't like it, just don't read this!**

 **Disclaimers : I don't own Touhou or anything on it. Touhou is owned by ZUN or any references that will appear here. I only own the randomness.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Survival (1)**

 **(Yume's POV)**

 _(Note : I will still use Yume's name because she still didn't have a name)_

When I woke up, I look outside and saw that it was in the middle of the night.

It seems like I can see clearly even though it was very dark in the surroundings.

I can hear howls and growls on my surroundings so I didn't go out of this small hole and just slept once again. Surprisingly, I can get asleep very easily...

* * *

When I woke up, the whole surroundings is still surrounded by gray mist but at least I know that it was morning because there are some light on the whole surroundings.

I stand up and look around my surroundings.

it seems like I can feel the presences around my surroundings. They are all far though.

... I feel hungry...

... Well, I think I'll just endure the hunger... I don't want to go there and hunt for food... I think I'll stay on the hole...

* * *

After some hours...

"... Right, I think I can't just stay here..."

I told to myself before looking at my surroundings.

It was scary... I don't want to be seen by some monsters and get eaten like that...

I might be a demon but I have a pitiful status!

I don't even know if I have any abilities or something!

Still, I need to move out of here. Also, it seems like I can somehow endure my hunger but I want to eat!

I also want to go to a bathroom or something but I think it was impossible.

I think I can't get inside a human civilization so maybe I'll just look on a demon civilization or something...

While thinking like that, I sneakily go to the dead trees, leaving the small hole where I was staying at.

I was using the dead trees as my hiding spots as I walk through this area.

I can feel the presences on my surroundings so I can evade them.

... Is this alright though, if I just avoid the monsters on my surroundings, I'll stay weak...

Should I kill them... maybe I should find another alternative to become stronger?

I was evading the presences I am feeling on my surroundings by using the dead trees while going north.

I don't know why but when I look at the sky, even if I can't see the sky due to the thick smog surrounding area, I somehow knew the direction of this world...

Is my ability to become a compass? I don't know...

Anyway, I go straight to the north, evading any presences that I felt getting near.

This goes on until on the evening...

I climb a tree (Which is surprisingly easy) before I slept on it.

* * *

I continue doing this while going mostly north on the next day...

I somehow felt that the presences become more and more stronger as I got farther. I still go forward, evading whoever goes near on me.

I don't know why but they can't somehow detect, which is good because it would be more easy to survive!

... Still, I am still a level one creature...

Should I continue just like this?

* * *

It was the fifth day of my transmigration on this world and I was still going to the north, sleeping when it was evening, and repeating it.

I didn't eat anything at all and I also felt somewhat thirsty...

All I see are still this vast arrays of desolated lands, and the gray smokes. Though, there are some changes on sceneries like some sort of circles spread on some surroundings, bones, and of course the increasingly monster strengh of the presence on my surroundings.

Somehow, I can still survive even without anything to drink or eat... though, I was craving for something to eat... or even just a drink...

While thinking like that, I saw a mostly eaten corpse of some unknown beast.

I got used to this scenery because I always encounter something like this when I felt that the presences become stronger and stronger...

But unlike those rotten meat I encountered on the past days, this one is still fresh, like it was recently killed... maybe yesterday or just some hours ago?

I can see some big wolf-like monsters scavenging it's remains. There are other wolves who are going around that flesh like they are guarding it to whoever will come here.

Still... I was hungry and I was also thirsty... I don't know why but I think I can drink the remaining blood on it? Or just eat the flesh of that monster or something?

No matter, I'll sneak around them and take some piece of that meat. Even with it's most part missing, the corpse of that boar-like monster is very large so there are still a lot of leftover meat lleft. A small piece of it is enough to satisfy my hunger!

Thinking like that, I sneak around the wolves.

It seems like they didn't notice me...

I go to an area where only a few wolves are surrounding it before getting closer to it with light steps.

When I got near, I immediately kneel at it before taking a slab of meat of it. It's a very thick slab of meat, I need to hug it just so I can carry it.

Ugh... why is my body so small! I look like a child!

Anyway, I quickly run away at that place with the slab of meat on my hands.

There are some insects on it but I'll clean it after I got to some safeplace...

This is for survival!

 ****End of Chapter 1****

 **[Status]**

 **No Name ~ Level 1 (Max : Level 10)**

 **Species : Lesser Demon Spawnling**  
 **Title : None**  
 **Rank : 1**  
 **Age : 0**  
 **Gender : Female**  
 **EXP : 0/100**

 **Stamina : 10/10**  
 **Mana : 10/10**

 **[Innate]**

 **"Eastern Dream"**

 _ **(Eastern Dream : Currently Using)**_

 _ **Flandre Scarlet (Passive)**_  
 _ **Hong Meiling (Passive)**_  
 _ **Komeiji Koishi (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Remilia Scarlet (Passive)**_  
 _ **Usami Renko (Passive/Active)**_

 **A/N**

 **So Yume became a scavenger... Hi all once again!**

 **Sorry, I'll write my other stories when I got rid of my writer's block. I'll write some chapters about this because a lot of ideas just appeared on my mind when I saw this story sitting silently on my files.**

 **Sorry once again T_T**

 **Review if you like, helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


	3. Chapter 2

***Warning* This story is created by Levelgap; The characters, places, events, and other stuffs might not be the same on the original material and if you don't like it, just don't read this!**

 **Disclaimers : I don't own Touhou or anything on it. Touhou is owned by ZUN or any references that will appear here. I only own the randomness.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Survival (2)**

 **(Yume's POV)**

When the night comes...

I climb a dead tree and stay there, still looking at the slab of meat in my hands.

I didn't thought I can carry this huge slab of meat with my small hands, and also climb this tree when I was carrying this meat.

Well, it looks disgusting but what can I do? I was hungry and there is no civilization that I encountered for awhile. I need to eat something even if I can endure it!

... But I can't just eat this raw... there is some insects there and it's just plain dirty!

Do I have magic?

I look at my status but I didn't see anything. I don't have magic skills or something... In fact, I can't see my skillset!

Nothing happened when I tried looking at my abilities. It seems like I just need to know it instinctively... how unfair...

Anyway, I still didn't try and see if I have magic or not. I mean, there are a lot of monsters on my surroundings to think about experimenting about it.

All I know is that I was somehow undetectable to anyone.

Hmm... why not I try it now... I just hope no monsters come here due to the noise... or maybe the smell if I somehow can use fire...

I tried imagining myself cleaning this slab of meat or something.

Then suddenly, something clicks into my mind and I somehow know the spell I can use to clean it.

It's some sort of old language, not like those typical isekai spells that was always in plain english...

Of course I didn't use a long chant, but the short mental chant that somehow appeared on my mind before pointing my hand on the slab of meat.

It cleans some part of it but that wasn't enough... So I repeated doing it.

I look at my status while doing that and I was shocked...

"My MP doesn't decrease!?"

I exclaimed to no one as I look at my MP that was still full even when I continuously use this cleaning spell.

It seems like because my MP is very low so I can't clean it completely in one use, that's why I need to use this clean spell a lot...

I also learned a variety of spells, most of it are elemental. It's weird though because somehow, the spell looks the same as to what Patchouli uses on the Touhou Series.

I use a spell to make this meat fresh again. It also took awhile before it became very fresh.

Next, I wanted to cook this! Of course I need some tools to do it.

It seems like no one notice whatever I am doing and no one can smell the fresh raw meat that I was carrying so it was safe to cook.

I use the earth element to create a ceramic pan. Somehow, I just know the pans structure when i tried creating.

This took an hour before finally, I got a ceramic pan.

... Anything is really possible for magic huh...

Using some metal spells, I created a lump of metal that I also shaped to become a steel knife.

Using the wood element, I created a sturdy chopping board.

Then I formed a small rock stand using earth element spells before putting the pan there and using a small fire spell below it to heat it up.

I cut some parts of the meat and put it there.

It seems like I somehow knew how to cook it efficiently... it seems like that meat produces it's own oil when it was heated too much.

Though, I felt that it was somewhat lacking... there is no spices or anything to add in there...

Suddenly, something clicks on my head before suddenly, I felt that I can create salts and peppers by piece!

In fact, I can also see that I can create EVERYTHING!

How the heck does this happen!? Is my cheat abilities appearing one by one?

It seems like due to my small MP, I somehow can't create anything though...

Anyway. I created some seasonings to add to the meat and I also created some glass containers for my seasonings.

I also created a wooden spatula using wood element spells and use it to cook.

After that, I use wood element spells to create a plate and a pair of chopsticks.

Of course, while I am cooking, I am still sensing if someone is getting near. Good thing no one manage to notice the fragrant aroma coming out of the meat I am cooking...

After awhile, the meat is finally done and I put it on my plate using my chopsticks.

I also create another small cup for soy sauce which I created using my creation powers.

I also created a small amount of wasabi before finally, I try eating what I cook.

"Nom nom... Hmmm~~~~ Delicious!~~"

It was very delicious!

All I can say is that the taste is rich, the texture is soft, and the fragrance is good!

Using some water spells, I made a cup for my water and drink on it.

"Puah! If I know I've got this abilities, I should have done this sooner!"

I said to myself before eating once again...

* * *

After I ate, I created a bag which I enchanted using some esoteric arrays so anything I put in it will be preserved and I can also put a lot of stuffs inside it.

The knowledge came to me when I tried thinking of how I can preserve the meat with my insufficient MP and also how to create a bag with a spatial storage on it.

I didn't thought my ability is very varied!

Well it's good though, now I won't get hungry... though maybe I should find more meat for myself?

For now, I decided to stay on this area because I think the place where I found the large corpse of that boar-like monster is still there. It was near here, just some hours of walk from my current location.

When I decied of that, I quickly use my wood elemental spells to turn this dead tree into a living one. I want to make this tree different from the others because this will be my temporary house for now!

... This will take awhile...

* * *

It was already sunrise when I am done on what I am doing.

In my front is a lush green tree, different from the countless dead trees on it's surroundings.

Below it is a land with a rich soil and surrounding it is a small circular shallow trench full of spiritual rich water with some enchanted smooth circular rocks inside that shallow trench.

While I was trying to make this tree alive again, I just got some other knowledge about the things I need to make it's lifespan longer. Also, I somehow got a knowledge how to create a fairy tree house...

Anyway, this tree won't die even if I don't give it it's nutrients because I made the soil surrounding it rich again, the water I created is spiritual and not some normal water... and those stones are enchanted to make the water clean and give it enough elements to make this tree alive.

Now, I got a tree house for myself!

... Well, I will leave this alone later though...

After doing all of this, I go inside the tree house and create some wools to create some simple futon for me.

I was tired and I want to sleep for now...

 ****End of Chapter 2****

 **[Status]**

 **No Name ~ Level 1 (Max : Level 10)**

 **Species : Lesser Demon Spawnling**  
 **Title : None**  
 **Rank : 1**  
 **Age : 0**  
 **Gender : Female**  
 **EXP : 0/100**

 **Stamina : 10/10**  
 **Mana : 10/10**

 **[Innate]**

 **"Eastern Dream"**

 _ **(Eastern Dream : Currently Using)**_

 _ **Alice Margatroid (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Asakura Rikako (Passive)**_  
 _ **Flandre Scarlet (Passive)**_  
 _ **Hong Meiling (Passive)**_  
 _ **Kirisame Marisa (Passive)**_  
 _ **Komeiji Koishi (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Luna Child (Passive)**_  
 _ **Okazaki Yumemi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Patchouli Knowledge (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Remilia Scarlet (Passive)**_  
 _ **Shinki (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Star Sapphire (Passive)**_  
 _ **Sunny Milk (Passive)**_  
 _ **Usami Renko (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yagokoro Eirin (Passive)**_  
 _ **Yuki (Passive/Active)**_

 **A/N**

 **Yep... so like the first Yume's story, this Yume's ED (Eastern Dream) will automatically activate characters to help her...**

 **So yeah, nothing change on the mechanism... it would be far though before this Demon/Yume learns that her abilities came from Touhou Characters... no, I am not making a joke...**

 **Review if you like, helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


	4. Chapter 3

***Warning* This story is created by Levelgap; The characters, places, events, and other stuffs might not be the same on the original material and if you don't like it, just don't read this!**

 **Disclaimers : I don't own Touhou or anything on it. Touhou is owned by ZUN or any references that will appear here. I only own the randomness.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : Survival (3)**

 **(Yume's POV)**

When I woke up, it was already noon...

I quickly go up and look at my surroundings.

I can't feel any presence of someone coming here. It seems like no one became curious of an out-of-place living tree in this desolate area.

"... Good, I thought someone would appear or something..."

I muttered to myself with a sigh of relief.

Then, I took the large slab of meat on my bag and slice some piece of it before putting it back on the bag. After that, I took my kitchen utensils and food seasonings and begin cooking something quick to eat.

After I am done cooking, I ate all of it with some fresh water before finally feeling satisfied.

"Yosh! Time to scavenge!"

* * *

I go back to the area where I saw the dead body of the large boar-like monster.

From there, I can see that the boar-like monster's corpse's meat was more fewer than the time when I leave it.

I don't see any presence nearby so I think it's safe.

I quickly go to the body before kneeling besides it and taking the meat I think was delicious. Then, I cleaned it using some sort of cleaning spell.

After awhile, It was finally clean for me to put in my storage bag.

Then, I take another meat that I felt clean and also did what I did awhile ago.

I repeated this while being wary of any presence that will come near me.

This took some hours before finally, I felt some presence coming to this place.

I quickly left that place when I felt those presence. I don't want to get caught by some sort of monster.

* * *

When I just got near my tree house, I saw some large black wolves surrounding it while sniffing on that direction. There are some small black puppy wolves besides them.

I said puppy but they are the same size as a normal forest wolf from those documentaries I see on the TV.

Those puppies are drinking the water that I made to surround the tree so that it will stay alive.

It seems like those big black wolves are protecting their pups while those pups drink the water.

I am obviously not going there! I'll wait for them to get out before I go inside my tree house!

So I waited for them to get out of there.

* * *

"... Oh crap, you gotta be kidding me!"

I muttered to myself with a frustrated expression while looking at the scenery on my front. I am still hiding myself behind a dead tree.

I felt some presences on my surroundings and it seems like my prayers were not answered because instead of not going here, they came here and it also seems like they are planning to stay in this tree house.

This is so ridiculous! Should I just abandon this area then!?

I stare intently at the wolves that gathered around my tree house with their pups. It seems like they are really planning to stay there.

... I can't just kill them though. I think I will die if I attack them...

I'll also feel very guilty when I did manage to kill them all. Those pups looks so innocent!

... Of course I know that this is just being naive but what can I do!? I am not even that desperate to kill any creatures on my way!

And also, I hate to kill... or more like, I didn't experience doing those cold stuffs.

I think I need to think about changing my mindset... but for now, I don't want to kill someone...

I just sat there silently behind the dead tree while looking at them. Waiting for them to get out of there...

* * *

It was morning but I am still not sleeping. I was peeking at them all night without getting out of my hiding spot.

They didn't go out. Instead, it seems like they are planning to make this as their base.

I mean, they are putting some meat besides them like they are storing food for themselves.

This is so frustrating but I don't want to strike them blindly. I don't know if I am strong.

... This is aggravating but I think... I'll just leave this place and continue going north...

I know I am being spineless for doing this but really... I can't do anything boldly without knowing what will happen to me.

I don't know if I am stronger than them or not.

Being cautious is the only way for me to survive long!

With that in my mind, I sneak out of that place and go to the north with a reluctant heart.

... At least I didn't leave any of my stuffs inside the tree house...

* * *

Two days later...

I was constantly on the move. I cook food whenever there is no presence near me and will always move on the north without stopping. When night comes, I sleep on top of a dead tree.

I think creating a living tree is not a good thing. I think the inhabitants of this forest will migrate on that kind of place if they saw one.

That's why, I need to move and move and move until I find some place that is not as dead as this forest.

Then, I suddenly stop.

I felt a lot presence on the direction where I am going.

I was anxious... but I think I should peek at it first and see what kind of place is in that place?

Thinking like that, I got close to those lots of presences.

Along the way, I passed through a lot of strange red markings on the grounds.

When I got nearer though, I was shocked at the thing I saw.

There are moving skeletons on my front. Most of them are wearing robes and their skulls are burning. And there are countless amounts of them gathered in the whole surroundings.

There are strange structures made from some sort of obsidian and bones on our surrounding. They somehow look like those pyramids but more amalgamated.

When one of those robe skeletons glance at my direction, I quickly behind a tree.

"... T-they didn't see me right?"

This is like jinxing myself but I can't stop saying that to myself!

i slowly peek out to see if someone was approaching and saw that no one reacted at all. It seems like no one saw me...

With that confirmed, I quickly go out of this place.

* * *

Three days after that, after I flee at those group of skeletons, I quickly changed route to go to the east.

I got a lot of meat I got from that dead boar so I can survive for several weeks.

There are several new monsters that I encountered along the way. Monsters like those giant black spiders with some sort of skull symbol on their large butt, giant monstrous crow-like creature, zombie-like creatures, moving black viscous stuff, large black hornets, large black ants with red eyes, a freaking large dragon, and some other creatures that are black!

I don't know what kind of place is this but I am getting more scared at this place as time passes.

... Okay, I am not scared, I am just anxious. I don't know why but I am somehow still calm despite being in a strange and dangerous place.

Anyway, while I am walking, I notice that the monsters are getting numerous and they are getting stronger and stronger.

... Should I go to west?

... Nope, I'll just continue going to this direction until I see some civilization or if I encounter something dangerous again.

 ****End of Chapter 3****

 **[Status]**

 **No Name ~ Level 1 (Max : Level 10)**

 **Species : Lesser Demon Spawnling**  
 **Title : None**  
 **Rank : 1**  
 **Age : 0**  
 **Gender : Female**  
 **EXP : 0/100**

 **Stamina : 10/10**  
 **Mana : 10/10**

 **[Innate]**

 **"Eastern Dream"**

 _ **(Eastern Dream : Currently Using)**_

 _ **Alice Margatroid (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Asakura Rikako (Passive)**_  
 _ **Flandre Scarlet (Passive)**_  
 _ **Hong Meiling (Passive)**_  
 _ **Kirisame Marisa (Passive)**_  
 _ **Komeiji Koishi (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Luna Child (Passive)**_  
 _ **Okazaki Yumemi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Patchouli Knowledge (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Remilia Scarlet (Passive)**_  
 _ **Shinki (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Star Sapphire (Passive)**_  
 _ **Sunny Milk (Passive)**_  
 _ **Usami Renko (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yagokoro Eirin (Passive)**_  
 _ **Yuki (Passive/Active)**_

 **A/N**

 **Sorrry for the slow pace story... sorry for also not updating the first Yume's story...**

 **Review if you like, helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


	5. Chapter 4

***Warning* This story is created by Levelgap; The characters, places, events, and other stuffs might not be the same on the original material and if you don't like it, just don't read this!**

 **Disclaimers : I don't own Touhou or anything on it. Touhou is owned by ZUN or any references that will appear here. I only own the randomness.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 : Survival (4)**

 **(Yume's POV)**

I climb one of the dead trees and lay there while looking at the foggy dark sky.

Somehow, I can't seem to find the way out of this forest.

... Am I that unlucky? Am I reincarnated on a very dangerous place? Is there no way out on this place?

"... I hope I got lucky soon... I want to get out of this place..."

I muttered to myself while feeling sad at my situation.

After awhile, I fell asleep...

* * *

It was morning when I woke up.

I cook something quick before jumping out of the tree and continue going to the east.

While I was walking, I felt an unmoving presence on the direction that I am going to.

I slowly walk towards that direction.

It seems like there are some presences on the far distances surrounding but they are somehow not getting near at the presence I am feeling on the direction where I am going.

When I got there, I saw a very large gray boar in that area. It was a humongous gray wild boar with glowing red eyes and a very large tusk. I don't know how because I am not good at math but somehow, I know that it's size is approximately at 30 meters in length. It's height is half of it's length.

That is so large! It was as large as a house... or maybe more!

And that kind of monster is dying. It was bloodied and it have a lot of gashes and fatal wounds on it's flesh.

"... This... is free meat!"

What is this!? Am I getting lucky now!?

It was one step to it's death! Even if I wait here, it'll die sooner or later.

But... I am still level 1... and I think I need to level up...

Right... maybe I'll level up when I kill this one? Also, I won't be that greatly disturb by killing it because I can see it as a FOOD!

"... Right... I shouldn't hesitate... Also this is a good thing. I don't need to fight it to take some of it's meat"

This is a perfect chance!

I take my sharp steel knife on my storage bag and got close to that large boar.

It is so large so I need to walk for awhile before I got to the part where it's neck is located.

I raised my hand before swinging the knife towards it's neck where the wound is the deepest.

That boar just flinched at what I am doing and it was whimpering, which almost make me hesitate to continue tormenting it, before I quickly ignored it's feelings and continue hacking at it's meat.

It can't move! This is a perfect chance to kill it! I can have more food to eat if I kill this and I might also level up! I can't pass this chance up!

While I was hacking at it repeatedly while repeating on my mind that this is for my survival...

 **[You leveled up! Lvl 1 - Lvl 10(MAX)]**

 **[It is now possible to evolve. Evolve now?] (Y/N)**

... What!?

... No wait, I will think about this next time. For now, I'll take as much as I can take before some monsters come to this place.

I was drenched in blood when I am hacking that boar up but I don't care. Somehow, I felt that the smell and even the taste of blood is delicious? Am I being weird?

Anyway, I quickly go to where it's belly is located before cutting it in half.

A normal steel knife should already be broken because this boar just have too much fat on it's body. It was so thick!

But the steel knife that I created is so sharp! Well, I made it as sturdy and sharp as possible base on the mysterious that appeared on my mind.

It was like cutting paper instead of thick layers of fats and flesh.

When I cut it's belly, I ignored the blood and it's innards and I just take it's fleshy meat, cleaned it, and put it on my bag.

I do this repeatedly until I notice that it was already very dark in the surroundings, indicating that it was already evening.

Looking at my bag, I think I can still put more stuffs into it. Well, the spatial storage array that I put in this bag is at the highest level that I can think base on the mysterious knowledge I got so I think I can put a country worth of resources and it still won't be full! Also, there is no weight limit to it!

I notice that there is still no one who is going near this place even though the stench of blood and meat is strong here. I thought in the wild, predators will quickly go to the place where the scent of blood is located? This is a monster area so I think monsters should be flocking at this free meat lying on the ground!

Well, not like I am complaining. This is a good thing for me.

Still, I can't stay here any longer! I need to find somewhere to rest and also look at the evolution thing that I saw awhile ago.

Before I manage to leave, my gaze fell on the blood still going out of it's body...

... I don't know why but I felt that it was a waste just leaving all that blood alone...

I look at my status...

 **[Status]**

 **No Name ~ Level 10 (Max : Level 10)**

 **Species : Lesser Demon Spawnling**  
 **Title : None**  
 **Rank : 1**  
 **Age : 0**  
 **Gender : Female**  
 **EXP : 1,000/1,000**

 **Stamina : 100/100**  
 **Mana : 100/100**

... Oh, so I have 100 MP!

I look at the mysterious knowledge on my mind and learned that I can create some small containers instantly without waiting for sometime using all my MP Pool.

Well, it seems like I have an instant mana regeneration so I can quickly create glass containers for the blood.

Finally making a decision, I created a lot of glass bottles and use levitation spells to move those blood to the glass bottles I created.

I also cleaned some bloods using some sort of spell before closing those bottles with a cork and putting it on the bag.

I repeated this process until suddenly, I felt some presences coming towards this place.

I quickly stop creating more glass bottles and just fill up all the remaining glass bottles I have with that boar's blood before putting it all to my bag and going out of this place.

Now then, what should I do next?

 ****End of Chapter 4****

 **[Status]**

 **No Name ~ Level 10 (Max : Level 10)**

 **Species : Lesser Demon Spawnling**  
 **Title : None**  
 **Rank : 1**  
 **Age : 0**  
 **Gender : Female**  
 **EXP : 1,000/1,000**

 **Stamina : 100/100**  
 **Mana : 100/100**

 **[Innate]**

 **"Eastern Dream"**

 _ **(Eastern Dream : Currently Using)**_

 _ **Alice Margatroid (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Asakura Rikako (Passive)**_  
 _ **Flandre Scarlet (Passive)**_  
 _ **Hong Meiling (Passive)**_  
 _ **Inaba Tewi (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kirisame Marisa (Passive)**_  
 _ **Komeiji Koishi (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Luna Child (Passive)**_  
 _ **Okazaki Yumemi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Patchouli Knowledge (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Remilia Scarlet (Passive)**_  
 _ **Shinki (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Star Sapphire (Passive)**_  
 _ **Sunny Milk (Passive)**_  
 _ **Usami Renko (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yagokoro Eirin (Passive)**_  
 _ **Yuki (Passive/Active)**_

 **A/N**

 **If you are curious, the place where the Demon/Yume is located is one of the most dangerous realms on this world. The monsters in this forest are very strong, that's why Yume manage to level up to the max level even though she just killed a single gray boar. Oh, and that gray boar is very strong!**

 **Then, about the steel knife. Think about this. She got the knowledge of the three strong known mages on Gensokyo. I am sure she can create an enchantment that can make it so sharp it was basically a cheat. And, there is also Yumemi and Rikako's scientific knowledge so she manage to make it as sharp and sturdy as possible. So yeah, it is so sharp it can cut through land, and it was sturdy it won't bend even if a force comparable to a meteor impact hits it. Well, that's basically how I thought the knife's statistics is...**

 **Review if you like, helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


	6. Chapter 5

***Warning* This story is created by Levelgap; The characters, places, events, and other stuffs might not be the same on the original material and if you don't like it, just don't read this!**

 **Disclaimers : I don't own Touhou or anything on it. Touhou is owned by ZUN or any references that will appear here. I only own the randomness.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 : Evolution (1)**

 **(Yume's POV)**

I climb on one of the dead trees before sitting on it.

Then, I look at my status again before looking at the prompt that also came along with it.

... I can evolve huh? Will this take some time? Will I be vulnerable when I am in the middle of my evolution?

... I need some protection first before I evolve myself.

Thinking like that, I jumped out of this tree before using my earth elemental magic to dig a hole for me to take shelter.

Then, I dug some more to make it a single person room. It might be small but this is better than making it larger. Some sort of monster might get inside here if I do it so smaller is better.

Then, I created a sturdy wooden trapdoor on the hole going towards this room and also put some protective arrays on it. Then, I also changed the walls of my whole area and make all of it become diamond so nothing can get inside. In fact, I made the whole room become a diamond. I also created a lot of protective arrays on the whole surroundings just to be very sure!

I don't know... there might be some sort of digging monster that somehow dug it's way towards this location while I am evolving. Also, I am really feeling some presences below the ground and somewhere else that are also underground. They are farther but I think they are moving underground?

They might be some sort of earthworm or other digging monster...

Anyway, that's why I made a total protection on my whole surroundings.

Well, I will leave this place so I won't any decorations after this.

After some hours, I finally felt satisfied at the whole area and finally sit cross-legged on the diamond floor before mentally clicking Yes on the prompt.

 **[Choose your evolution path]**

 **Minor Demon Spawnling**  
 **Imp**

... Only that two?

Well, I think I don't want to become an imp. I'll pick the other one.

When i pick that...

 **[Evolution process begins...]**

Then, I slowly felt sleepy. Instinctively, I know I shouldn't fight off this feeling.

That's why I curled up and fell asleep...

* * *

 **[Evolution completed!]**

When i heard that words inside my mind, I slowly open my eyes before looking at my surroundings.

... Nothing bad happens. What a relief...

After that, I quickly take my storage bag and take some of my cooking utensils to begin cooking.

After I am cooking, I look at my status...

 **[Status]**

 **No Name ~ Level 1 (Max : Level 20)**

 **Species : Minor Demon Spawnling**  
 **Title : None**  
 **Rank : 2**  
 **Age : 0**  
 **Gender : Female**  
 **EXP : 0/500**

 **Stamina : 50/50**  
 **Mana : 50/50**

Oh... I lost half of my status... or maybe this is a starting status for a Minor Demon Spawnling?

Well, it doesn't matter...

I finished cooking my food and ate it. I also take one bottle of blood on my bag before unhesitatingly drinking it straight.

"... Oh, it was surprisingly tasty... maybe because I am a demon?"

I muttered after I finish drinking the boar blood.

After I am done eating, I put my stuffs on my bag before quickly creating some fabrics to sew.

I notice that I am only wearing a simple loin cloth that I somehow wearing at the start of my life in this world. Also, it is very tight to me now.

I look like a twelve year old child... I look at myself on the mirror(that I created) and when I compare it to my old form which looks like an eight year old person, I was somewhat surprise and also feel relief.

I felt relief because I didn't change into a hideous monster and I was surprised and amazed because evolving makes me look older quickly.

It felt like I am experiencing the life of a different race... oh right, I am experiencing it...

Anyway, I have waist length silver hair and crimson eyes. I have two short horns on my head and a weird tail with a heart-shaped tip. I also have this small bat-like wings on my back.

Also, I look like Koakuma... I don't know, I just felt that if Koakuma becomes a real life person, my appearance is exactly like hers. Just make it more younger.

This is why, I created a dress the same as Koakuma's dress! I also enchanted it part by part using my small MP.

I also created some underwears and some changes so I can change my clothes if it got dirty. I also enchanted all of it.

Well, the enchantment are just simple. Auto drying, auto clean, heat and cold body temperature control, and some status enhancements on it.

After I am done doing all of this, I quickly go out of this place.

* * *

I continue going to the east, still avoiding any presences that I got close.

It's been several hours since I am walking and I think it will become evening soon.

While I am walking, I felt another presence that wasn't moving.

Feeling curious about it, I got near at that place and I was shcoked when I saw another large grey boar that was on the verge of it's death.

... Really?

 ****End of Chapter 5****

 **[Status]**

 **No Name ~ Level 1 (Max : Level 20)**

 **Species : Minor Demon Spawnling**  
 **Title : None**  
 **Rank : 2**  
 **Age : 0**  
 **Gender : Female**  
 **EXP : 0/500**

 **Stamina : 50/50**  
 **Mana : 50/50**

 **[Innate]**

 **"Eastern Dream"**

 _ **(Eastern Dream : Currently Using)**_

 _ **Alice Margatroid (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Asakura Rikako (Passive)**_  
 _ **Flandre Scarlet (Passive)**_  
 _ **Hong Meiling (Passive)**_  
 _ **Inaba Tewi (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kirisame Marisa (Passive)**_  
 _ **Koakuma (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Komeiji Koishi (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Luna Child (Passive)**_  
 _ **Okazaki Yumemi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Patchouli Knowledge (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Remilia Scarlet (Passive)**_  
 _ **Shinki (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Star Sapphire (Passive)**_  
 _ **Sunny Milk (Passive)**_  
 _ **Usami Renko (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yagokoro Eirin (Passive)**_  
 _ **Yuki (Passive/Active)**_

 **A/N**

 **So yeah... most of this are short chapters... well, I am just making these chapters while I am thinking how to continue my other stories.**

 **Just like my other stories, this might become long on future chapters...**

 **Review if you like, helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


	7. Chapter 6

***Warning* This story is created by Levelgap; The characters, places, events, and other stuffs might not be the same on the original material and if you don't like it, just don't read this!**

 **Disclaimers : I don't own Touhou or anything on it. Touhou is owned by ZUN or any references that will appear here. I only own the randomness.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 : Evolution (2)**

 **(Yume's POV)**

... What?

Why is there another dying humongous boar that I encountered?

That's too much for a coincidence!

... Well, I really need to kill a monster to evolve though... I still don't know if there is any alternative for me to level up other than killing... I don't know how to acquire EXP with other means...

"... Okay, It can give me additional meat!"

I reasoned to myself as I take my steel knife on my bag.

Then, I also killed it...

 **[You leveled up! Lvl 1 - Lvl 20(MAX)]**

 **[It is now possible to evolve. Evolve now?] (Y/N)**

I maxed out my level all at once!?

... I ignored the prompt for now and take some of the boars meat and some of it's blood before quickly going out of that place.

I go back to my newly created hideout where I evolved.

* * *

 **[Choose you evolution path]**

 **Demon Spawnling**  
 **Low Class Demon**  
 **Evil Spirit**

I was currently looking at my possible evolution paths. I am now on the place where I evolved yesterday.

I don't know anything about being a Demon Spawnling. I think I'll go straight to become a Low Class Demon. I mean, I am a demon and I think it have an obvious evolution path. Maybe I can become a Demon Queen or something when I just pick whatever is next it's path.

So yeah, I pick the Low Class Demon!

I fall asleep after I did that...

* * *

 **[Evolution complete!]**

When I woke up, I found myself feeling slightly weird.

I stand up and quickly noticed how I am somewhat taller than what I am yesterday.

I take the glass on my storage bag and look at myself, I saw that I look like a highschooler. Maybe on 14 or 15 years old?

And yes, I still have the same Koakuma look with silver hair and crimson eyes.

And... my clothes are very tight and it was showing my belly...

I quickly sew more dresses that is barely fit for me before putting it on. It is still the same Koakuma costume that I made yesterday, I just increased it's size so I can wear it.

Also, I make it slightly loose so if I evolve again, my clothes won't be too tight after my evolution.

... Hmm, will I become lucky again and find another dying boar on my way again?

While thinking like that, I cook something to eat and also look at my status.

 **[Status]**

 **No Name ~ Level 1 (Max : Level 30)**

 **Species : Low Class Demon**  
 **Title : None**  
 **Rank : 3**  
 **Age : 0**  
 **Gender : Female**  
 **EXP : 0/1,000**

 **Stamina : 200/200**  
 **Mana : 200/200**

... Oh, I am somewhat strong... maybe?

Anyway, after eating, I quickly get out of this place...

* * *

... What!?

Just when I got outside, there is a dying monster nearby.

It's not a gray boar though, it's a FREAKING BLACK DRAGON!

And currently, it was already on the verge of it's death.

I also felt some presence that is running away from this area. It's like they are somewhat done doing this to this dragon.

... What is wrong with this place!? Why I kept encountering dying monsters!?

... Well, I still need to level up though. Also, dragons are strangely useful as a magical regeant and ingredient for a lot of stuffs. It's body can also be used to create strong artifacts and some other else. That's base on the mysterious knowledge in my head.

... Yep, I'll kill it!

* * *

I maxed out again so I go back to my diamond room hideout and look at my evolution options.

Oh right, I already dismantle a lot of stuffs on that dragon and I didn't even spare any parts of it's body. Strangely, no monster came nearby when I am extracting anything from that dragon that I killed.

Anyway, I look at my evolution options again...

 **[Choose your evolution path]**

 **Middle Class Demon**  
 **Succubus**  
 **Vengeful Spirit**

I quickly pick the first option. After that, I curled up to myself before falling asleep again...

* * *

When I woke up, I didn't sense any change on my body. I look at my status...

 **[Status]**

 **No Name ~ Level 1 (Max : Level 40)**

 **Species : Middle Class Demon**  
 **Title : None**  
 **Rank : 4**  
 **Age : 0**  
 **Gender : Female**  
 **EXP : 0/2,000**

 **Stamina : 500/500**  
 **Mana : 500/500**

... I am getting stronger...

 ***THUD***

My room trembles and I heard a loud thud outside my hideout.

I quickly peek outside by barely opening the trap door and saw on my front, a dying black dragon... again?

"... What the heck!?"

 ****End of Chapter 6****

 **[Status]**

 **No Name ~ Level 1 (Max : Level 40)**

 **Species : Middle Class Demon**  
 **Title : None**  
 **Rank : 4**  
 **Age : 0**  
 **Gender : Female**  
 **EXP : 0/2,000**

 **Stamina : 500/500**  
 **Mana : 500/500**

 **[Innate]**

 **"Eastern Dream"**

 _ **(Eastern Dream : Currently Using)**_

 _ **Alice Margatroid (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Asakura Rikako (Passive)**_  
 _ **Flandre Scarlet (Passive)**_  
 _ **Hong Meiling (Passive)**_  
 _ **Inaba Tewi (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kirisame Marisa (Passive)**_  
 _ **Koakuma (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Komeiji Koishi (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Luna Child (Passive)**_  
 _ **Okazaki Yumemi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Patchouli Knowledge (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Remilia Scarlet (Passive)**_  
 _ **Shinki (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Star Sapphire (Passive)**_  
 _ **Sunny Milk (Passive)**_  
 _ **Usami Renko (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yagokoro Eirin (Passive)**_  
 _ **Yuki (Passive/Active)**_

 **A/N**

 **... Great! Her luck is working at full power!**

 **Review if you like, helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


	8. Chapter 7

***Warning* This story is created by Levelgap; The characters, places, events, and other stuffs might not be the same on the original material and if you don't like it, just don't read this!**

 **Disclaimers : I don't own Touhou or anything on it. Touhou is owned by ZUN or any references that will appear here. I only own the randomness.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 : One Month Later**

 **(Yume's POV)**

 **[Evolution complete]**

I woke up and look at my surroundings.

It is still the same diamond room. Yep, no one intruded my area.

It's been a month since I stayed at this area. I don't know why but whenever I go out, a group of dying monsters just fall beside the entrance of my hideout and they didn't even respond even when I got near them.

I even tried to take care of one of them but somehow, it died before I manage to do it.

It was like fate is telling me to kill them for my EXP!

It was not just boars or dragons that came to me! Sometimes, there are dying liches, gigantic worms, black serpents, gigantic spiders, gigantic crows, gigantic turtles, etc!

... Anyway, I was currently used to this life... and it was weird of me being used by this.

I look at my status...

 **[Status]**

 **No Name ~ Level 1 (Max : Level 150)**

 **Species : Demon Princess**  
 **Title : Demon Princess of Secrets**  
 **Rank : 15**  
 **Age : 0**  
 **Gender : Female**  
 **EXP : 0/1,000,000**

 **Stamina : 250,000/250,000**  
 **Mana : 250,000/250,000**

... So yeah, it basically became like that!

I also got a title. I don't know why I am called the Demon Princess of Secrets though...

Anyway, I became busy for some time but finally, I am confident about getting out of this place!

I don't know how but I am very LUCKY! I already saw the proof.

Well I made some random tests like coin toss, dice rolls, and solitaire (I created all of the stuffs) and yes, I didn't fail even once.

Now, I want to get out of this forest.

Even if I got a countless supply a monsters, I won't just stay here just because I can grind freely!

One month of solitude is enough for me!

Also, I learned that I can disguise myself to become human so I am not scared of coming to a human society.

... But first, I will kill the remaining dying monsters on my surroundings before I leave this area...

* * *

After some time, I fly out of this area and go to the east with a very fast speed.

Based on my calculations, my speed went beyond the speed of light!

That's an absurd speed but I can do it casually. Though, it seems like this forest is really too vast because even after some minutes, I still didn't see any signs of getting out of this forest.

That's why I use my fastest speed I can muster!

Oh right, this is my first flying like this. I learned about flying when I tried using the wings on my back. It seems like I can also fly even without using my wings.

Suddenly, I heard something cracking before my scenery abruptly changes!

I quickly slow myself and look at my surroundings.

On my back is that desolate land full of dead trees. Strangely, it was only a patch of land when i am looking at it to the sky.

Is that forest I am located awhile ago, some sort of another world or something!?

... I am glad I manage to get out of there. I definitely won't go back in that place!

After thinking like that, I look at my surroundings.

It was a vast greenery on my surroundings. That large patch of dead forest full of smog is the only one that is ruining the image of this scenery.

... Anyway, I look at my surroundings and saw some dirt roads on the far distance.

I quickly fly to that road and follow where it leads.

Then after some time...

"... Hah! ... Hahahahaha! Yes! At last! I finally found a city in another world!"

I said with a heartfelt excitement while I excitedly look at the ground where a city is located.

And, it's not just any city! It might be a capital city! I mean, there is a palace in the middle of it and a lot of towers on it!

Great! I am looking forward at getting to some sort of habitat!

I quickly landed on the ground and disguised myself. I hid my tail, horns, and wings.

I look at my mirror and saw that now, I look like a normal human. Though, a very beautiful silver haired bishoujo...

"This is it! I finally got out of that forest! Now, it's time to start my life in this world!"

I muttered to myself before looking at the city.

Finally, I got out of that uninhabited forest!

 ****End of Chapter 7****

 **[Status]**

 **No Name ~ Level 25 (Max : Level 150)**

 **Species : Demon Princess**  
 **Title : Demon Princess of Secrets**  
 **Rank : 15**  
 **Age : 0**  
 **Gender : Female**  
 **EXP : 5,000,000/25,000,000**

 **Stamina : 6,250,000/6,250,000**  
 **Mana : 6,250,000/6,250,000**

 **[Innate]**

 **"Eastern Dream"**

 _ **(Eastern Dream : Currently Using)**_

 _ **Alice Margatroid (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Asakura Rikako (Passive)**_  
 _ **Flandre Scarlet (Passive)**_  
 _ **Futatsuiwa Mamizou (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hakurei Reimu (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Himekaidou Hatate (Passive)**_  
 _ **Hong Meiling (Passive)**_  
 _ **Hoshiguma Yuugi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Ibara Kasen (Passive)**_  
 _ **Ibuki Suika (Passive)**_  
 _ **Inaba Tewi (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Inubashiri Momijie (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kagiyama Hina (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kirisame Marisa (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Koakuma (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Komeiji Koishi (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Konpaku Youmu (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kurumi (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Luna Child (Passive)**_  
 _ **Okazaki Yumemi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Orange (Passive)**_  
 _ **Patchouli Knowledge (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Remilia Scarlet (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Sara (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Shameimaru Aya (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Shinki (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Star Sapphire (Passive)**_  
 _ **Sunny Milk (Passive)**_  
 _ **Usami Renko (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yagokoro Eirin (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yorigami Jo'on (Passive)**_  
 _ **Yorigami Shion (Passive)**_  
 _ **Yuki (Passive/Active)**_

 **A/N**

 **Finally, she was on a city! Good for you, Monster/Yume!**

 **Though, she still didn't have any name...**

 **This is all for now. Thanks if you enjoy this story!~~**

 **Review if you like, helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


	9. Chapter 8

***Warning* This story is created by Levelgap; The characters, places, events, and other stuffs might not be the same on the original material and if you don't like it, just don't read this!**

 **Disclaimers : I don't own Touhou or anything on it. Touhou is owned by ZUN or any references that will appear here. I only own the randomness.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 : Lisgarde Kingdom**

 **(Yume's POV)**

I manage to get inside this place without any trouble.

Somehow, I can understand what are they talking about.

It seems like this place is called Lisgarde, the capital of Lisgarde Kingdom.

Well... I just heard it at some people who conveniently are talking about this place.

And... yes, somehow, I conveniently got close to people who are somehow conveniently talking about this kingdom.

So, this kingdom is one of the most strongest kingdom. It have the great sage and the heroes comrades living in this kingdom.

I learned that the demon king was already killed two years ago. The heroos was living with his wives, the world is at it's peace, and monsters all became weak after the demon king was killed.

It seems like the emergence of a demon king strengthens all the monsters.

Oh right, it seems like there are seven heroes on this worlds. These seven are living on different countries.

Two heroes are living in this kingdom.

And I also heard someone talking about the forest where I came from.

It seems like that forest is called the Abyss Dark Woods. They said that those who came inside that place will never come back alive.

No one dares to enter it because there is no one who manage to get out of that forest. They didn't even know what's inside that forest.

Based on the legends, it was a former battlefield of powerful entities and gods!

In the end, anyone who fought there died. Humans, elves, dwarves, demons, angels, gods, etc. Even the land itself died because of their battle that was said to be comparable to watching the end of the world a million times.

And that forest became curse, anything died in that place. Those who came there will only die inside that forest sooner or later.

That forest... why did I trasmigrate in that kind of dangerous place? Is the Isekai God angry at me? Did I offend some sort of ROB or something?

Well, at least I manage to get out of that place. I might be the only one who manage to leave that forest alive.

That forest was far on this capital. It seems like my sight is very sharp and my speed is too fast so I thought it was near for me.

Getting to that forest from this capital takes a month for carriage.

It seems like even the heroes doesn't dare to get inside that forest.

It seems like the past heroes who tried to get inside that forest didn't return and no one knows what happened to them inside that forest.

Next, it seems like one of the heroes in this kingdom will become the king. The first and the second princess are already his lovers.

They are even pregnant for his child.

I heard more about the heroes but I ignored most of it. I don't care about the heroes' love life!

... It seems like the heroes are summoned from another world.

Are they Japanese? Or did they come from Earth?

I don't know. Well, maybe I'll encounter them in the future.

For now, I just want to go to an inn and rest on it!

And I don't need to work! I can just create some coins to use for my spendings!

I got the power of creation! Mwahahahaha!

* * *

I spend a night on an inn and slept there.

When it was morning, I get out of that place and look for a place to eat.

I can cook but I still want to eat something that other cooked. I also want to try the cuisine this world have!

So currently, I am now in this restaurant where some expensive and flashy cuisines are being sold.

Most of the customers are obviously nobles based on whatever they are wearing.

Oh, I learned that I can control how I conceal myself to others. I can choose an individual or more to see me or not.

Well, I am in a safe place so I just disabled my concealment. I was disguised so I think no one would be able to detect that I am a demon.

... There might be some sort of compulsive event that will somehow end up exposing myself as a demon to the public but... I think nothing would happen this early right!

... I am jinxing myself...

While thinking like that, I waited for my order and also look at my surroundings.

I simply ordered all of their recommended menu. There are a lot of it so I waiting for it.

After awhile, they placed a soup that was very showy for my taste. It's like it was some sort of consomme soup but I think it was different?

I tried a mouthful of it and felt that it was somewhat... lacking...

Well, I am also cooking some food and it seems like whatever I cooked is more tastier than this one.

The next one they put on my table are the cheese with white bread and some sort of mayo soup.

"Miss, this dip is called mayonnaise if you are curious. This was introduced by the heroes a long time ago"

The waitress, without even me asking for it, told me that with a smile on her face before she goes back to the counter.

... Mayonnaise? It seems like those heroes are really those who came from Earth.

They might be westerners or maybe asians like me? Well, I still didn't know what are the names of the heroes.

While thinking like that, I put some mayonnaise and cheese on the white bread before eating it.

... The taste is so-so...

I also ate all the food that I ordered...

After that, I paid for my food before going out of this restaurant with a satisfied. Though, I felt somewhat confused at the taste.

The taste is good but, it seems like the foods I make are more delicious than that restaurant!

... Maybe it's just my taste bud that is bias? Or maybe I am just being weird.

Regardless, I'll find some place that I can stay. Maybe I should buy a house or something and live in this city?

Being an adventurer... is not a good profession...

Only hot blooded teenagers or adventurous people are willing to do those jobs. As for me who is a pacifist at heart(Self-proclaimed), I won't do that kind of barbaric stuffs.

... And yes, I am ignoring the fact about me killing dying monsters...

I want to live peacefully. I don't want to live a life of the so-called exciting and thrilling life of another world! I am not some sort of web novel protagonist!

Even if I am a demon and I got strong abilities, it was more realistic to just do things leisurely and live life without any responsibilities!

... Great! That's settles it!

So that's why, I am looking for a house that I can permanently buy. I'll buy the plot itself and also do all those troublesome documents and papers. I'll become a citizen of this kingdom but it was okay because I will be more safe in this place because of the two heroes in this kingdom.

There is no need to get worried at all!

I was brimming with excitement and was basically hopping while walking as I look around to see if there is any good place I can rent for my peaceful life!

* * *

I found a house...

I immediately go for the necessary people to own that house.

Somehow, it was easy. It seems like all I need to do is to pay a large amount of gold coins for them and write my signature on the document and also wait for their stamped of approval before I can finally own it legally.

Oh, and I quickly got the stamp of approval because somehow, the people responsible for housing and citizens are free at that time.

Anyway, the house that I bought is a fairly large house for a single person.

It seems like it was a former potion shop but it closed because the family who owned it leave this place after the decline of their business. It was abandoned just like that.

Well, now it's mine so I will do my best to clean this place!

Hope nothing troublesome happens to me while I live in this place.

 ****End of Chapter 8****

 **[Status]**

 **No Name ~ Level 25 (Max : Level 150)**

 **Species : Demon Princess**  
 **Title : Demon Princess of Secrets**  
 **Rank : 15**  
 **Age : 0**  
 **Gender : Female**  
 **EXP : 5,000,000/25,000,000**

 **Stamina : 6,250,000/6,250,000**  
 **Mana : 6,250,000/6,250,000**

 **[Innate]**

 **"Eastern Dream"**

 _ **(Eastern Dream : Currently Using)**_

 _ **Alice Margatroid (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Asakura Rikako (Passive)**_  
 _ **Flandre Scarlet (Passive)**_  
 _ **Futatsuiwa Mamizou (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hakurei Reimu (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Himekaidou Hatate (Passive)**_  
 _ **Hong Meiling (Passive)**_  
 _ **Hoshiguma Yuugi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Ibara Kasen (Passive)**_  
 _ **Ibuki Suika (Passive)**_  
 _ **Inaba Tewi (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Inubashiri Momijie (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kagiyama Hina (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kirisame Marisa (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Koakuma (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Komeiji Koishi (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Konpaku Youmu (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kurumi (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Luna Child (Passive)**_  
 _ **Motoori Kosuzu (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Okazaki Yumemi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Orange (Passive)**_  
 _ **Patchouli Knowledge (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Remilia Scarlet (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Sara (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Shameimaru Aya (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Shinki (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Star Sapphire (Passive)**_  
 _ **Sunny Milk (Passive)**_  
 _ **Usami Renko (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yagokoro Eirin (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yorigami Jo'on (Passive)**_  
 _ **Yorigami Shion (Passive)**_  
 _ **Yuki (Passive/Active)**_

 **A/N**

 **Well, this is Yume's personality. Of course she wants to live leisurely instead of doing stuffs that will make the story interesting.**

 **She got the meta knowledge about Isekai and the popular tropes so she would surely avoid it. Though, it seems like she is not avoiding it completely because she felt that it would be troublesome and she thought that nothing too bad will happen to her.**

 **Anyway, this is all the chapters I can create for now...**

 **Review if you like, helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


End file.
